


Under the Sky

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, I haven't written for these two in ages and I have no clue what I'm doing., Post-Lightning Returns, Short One Shot, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many stargazing sessions of Claire Farron and Hope Estheim, who are comfortably lying in the grass three years after coming to the New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sky

Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. Maybe that was true, seeing as the person lying beside Hope now preferred the name “Claire.” He couldn’t blame her. It was a beautiful name, and after everything that had happened, perhaps it was best to leave “Lightning” in the past. Oddly enough, she did keep the nickname. “Light.” It was appropriate. Brilliant, warm, a beacon of hope.

“It’s a little strange,” Claire said, her eyes gazing into the sky. A soft breeze blew by, and the grass tickled her feet. “Being this peaceful. Do you think…?” Hope squeezed her hand, giving a silent firm assurance before his vocal one. “No matter what happens, this world is ours. If he comes back, we’ll win again. You know that better than anyone, Light.” A meteor shot across the sky and disappeared. “I don’t suppose you’ll be making a wish.”

Claire’s lips formed a slight smirk. “No. I’m quite satisfied with what I have.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Hope? This is a new life. I should keep my eyes front, right?” “I’ll watch the rear,” Hope automatically responded. “I’ve got your back. A lot has changed, but not that. It never will.” In a playful tone, Lightning asked, “So you’re saying you’ll be by my side forever, is that it? Where’s my ring, Hope?”

Keeping his voice calm despite the heat rapidly rising in his cheeks, Hope responded, “In a box at my quarters.” He heard an amused “Tch,” from Claire and smiled in return. Now that she’d mentioned it, though, he really should make a decision between the three rings he’d been looking at. One thousand three years was long enough a wait.


End file.
